The Relationship Of A Teacher and A Student
by OtakuKing24
Summary: Matsuri becomes a Jonin by doing her Sensei's move called Sand Coffin, after that she is allowed to go on whatever mission she wants. But then things get better for her as she admits her love to Gaara by kissing him, what will happen Gaara/Matsuri more couples as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

It was the most important day of Matsuri's life, she needed to master one of her sensei's moves, It was the most forbidden and out-right painful moves in the shinobi world, Sand Coffin. "Alright you have 3 seconds to crush that dummy into the ground...I believe in u Matsuri." Gaara said. She couldn't help but blushed as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Thank you Sensei Gaara I will make you proud." The elders of every clan in the Land of Fire were there, they looked at Matsuri closely making her shake. "Ready.. set...GO" Tsunade said. Matsuri's hand signs were spot on and then she stomped the ground hard making the dummy collapse into the sand. She screamed and fell to the ground crying with tears of joy. She got up and ran to Gaara. She tackled him and hugged him on the floor. Gaara smiled inside and was very proud of what she did. "Congratulations Matsuri...you have finally became the only Jonin in your clan...me and your clan are very happy for you.. and I mostly proud, here is your Jonin tag, you are now allowed and permitted to go on whatever mission Tsunade and you can agree on". He handed her the tags and bowed to her "You have earned me and my families respect, I will always be here for yo-" She then kissed him this time on the lips, Gaara was very surprised by this as she was now laying on him again. Gaara eventually went with and kissed her back grabbing her waist. She then touched his member slowly and broke the kiss. "Gaara can u come by my house later tonight". She said whispering in his ear seductively and quietly. Gaara was now shivering at this and said "O-Ok M-Matsur". She let go of his member and licked his cheek. She then walked away to her house, as Gaara couldn't help but think "Does she like me, no way".

* * *

><p>He got there at 9:00 wearing a white-beater and sweat pants. It was during a weird hurricane that happened out of no where, but there was warning of extreme raining and wind. His shirt got blown off and almost his pants, only the leggings of pants got blown off. Matsuri opened the door scared and almost shivering. Gaara had his sand gourd, his shoes, his kunai's, his sword, and some extra sand and 10 blankets in his gourd. She went wide eyed and said in her mind "Thank god he is here, I hope he isn't scared of hurricanes and wind and all that bullshit". She grabbed his arm and yanked him inside. She noticed his chiseled, rock hard abs, solid, and hard-looking as hell. "Sensei do you work out-". "No, working out is for punks, I run until I throw up my last weeks lunch". He said. "Oh well can you-" "<strong>BOOM"<strong>. She jumped on him as he tripped but caught her. She snuggled on his chest and started to cry. He put his hand on her head and patted her. "Matsuri its ok" He picked her up and walked her to her bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and noticed it only had on blanket. Of course Gaara pulled out his blankets it and covered her with it. "Matsuri don't move im making u some soup with some Mang-yauo, it will make you stop shivering". He noticed something on his new phone that the weather reports were now saying it has blown off but it will now thunder storm. He made the soup and then fried the noodles. The soup and the noodles were ready in 20 minutes. Gaara then carried it into the room when he almost dropped it when he seen her taking her clothes off. "I-I-I am so-so-so-so sorry". She smiled and said "Its ok Gaara, and thank you for the soup and Mang-Yauo". Gaara watched her taking it away from him and then as she kissed his cheek he fell down. Worried, Matsuri put her food down on her bed and jumped on him. "GAARA are you ok" She said rubbing his head as her breasts were in his face. He couldn't resist but grab her breast just once, and grabbed them very fast but lightly. She liked this as she then kissed his neck and started to suck on it. He pulled her down on top of him more, pulling her down by her waist. They kissed slowly and passionately still in the position. "Gaara, please be with me, I want you, I need you Gaara, I am beg-". "Never beg for anything from me, you can get whatever you want from me" She liked this and crawled on him slowly grinning at him, making his member go sky rocketing up. "I think you know what I want". She went to grab his member when they heard someone knock on the door. They sighed and kissed one last time before going to answer the door.

* * *

><p>She put on her robe and answered the door to see Rock Lee. "Hey Rock Lee whats going on". "Just came by to give you your official first Jonin non-earned paycheck, its about 3 million ryo." She went wide-eyed as she had never even got as much as 50,000 ryo for her missions. Rock Lee smiled and gave it to her as he then gave her a thumbs up smiling her giving her the "good guy" pose before running off. Gaara looked at her with some confusion. "Matsuri what was your biggest pay check?" He asked looking at her madly. "35,000 Ryo". She said looking sad. "Sai makes more money then that, and he is in the hospital in the recovering process from an unknown injury". He got so mad the sand in his gourd start to raise and orbit him. With one quick kiss from Matsuri he calmed down. When she thought he was calm she walked over to him only to be picked up bridal style. She then noticed Gaara was moving really fast now and was near Tsunade's office. He got there and knocked down the door punching one guard in the face and then kicked the other guards face into the office's wall, making a whole through her wall. He walked over to Tsunade looking her straight in the eye. "My student gets an average of 20,000 ryo a mission, Sai makes more money then that and he is in the hospital". Tsunade just looked at him twirling her pen. "She will get more then Shikamaru because your not treating my student like crap, her house barely has any food, she cant buy anything with that money while people like Sai are injured and is getting more then her, I will make sure that she gets more then Nara, Choji, and Sai, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD". Tsunade just kept twirling her pen around like she didn't hear him. "I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME BITCH". Matsuri and Tsunade went wide eyed as Gaara never ever cursed anybody. Tsunade stood up from her chair and got in Gaara's face and tried to stare him down. She looked at the Anger and the frustration in his eyes. She sighed and sat down." Fine Gaara, you got your wish, she will get paid more, but you will return the favor, with an a ranked mission with 3 people of your choice, to Capture 500 foot soldiers that have robbed banks in Sunagakure, and Konohagakure." "I pick, Rock Lee, Temari,-". He looked back at Matsuri who was looking at him with shining puppy dog eyes. "And Matsuri."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 (Short)

Gaara carried Matsuri back to his apartment, he smiled at her every once in a while, as she giggled at this every time, blushing frequently.

When they got there she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little and then she kissed him on the lips slowly and passionately. As it grew more passionate and faster. Both blushing at this she leaned him against this wall and licked his lips for access. He let her tongue in and licked his gums, their tongues wrestled for control, as Gaara let her win. She got the keys, while still kissing him, and unlocked the door. She fell on him, still kissing him with her tongue, and stopped. She grabbed his member lightly. He put his hands on her ass, and looked at her.

"Gaara lets wait until tonight ok". She said lightly.

He nodded as they went inside, with Matsuri in his arms.

"Alright Matsuri here is the plan, we are going to watch some movies tonight, I ordered, Bourne Legacy, Batman, Taken, and Fast 5".  
>"Hmmm, lets go with Bourne Legacy, and once we get done our mission with Temari, Rock Lee, and Sakura, we can watch whatever you want". She said smiling. He nodded and put on the movie. She snuggled into his arms feeling his rock hard abs.<p>

After the movie he noticed Matsuri was out cold, sleeping like a bear in hibernation. He picked her up with her legs around waist, he set her down on the bed.

As he went to leave she pulled him down and started kissing his neck. Gaara wasn't going to crack so easily, she wanted him to say her name but he knew she had to only do one thing to do it. She got up and went to turn on there fan, since she was wearing a skirt it blew up showing her panties, Gaara seen everything and fell into her trance.

She lured him to her as she jumped on him she kissed his neck 4 times and then said in his ear "Say my name". She kissed his neck again as then he said "Matsuri, oh my god Matsuri". She knew she had got him this time. She pushed him on the bed and said "You naughty little boy, your going to have to be to taught a lesson". She said as she crawled to him slowly grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long night of moaning, grunting, and movies, Gaara had eventually awoken from a very exciting night. He noticed Matsuri's head was on his chest, she slept quietly, but was a heavier sleeper then Naruto Uzumaki. He kissed her forehead and laid her head on a pillow. He got up and went to make pancakes. He then heard a knock at the door, he looked at the clock and expected it to be Temari, or Rock Lee, it was only 5:30 and there coming over to get some sleep at his house, there neighbors Neji Hyuga and Ten-Ten did "it" every night and they never got sleep.

He answered the door to see Temari in Rock Lee's arms kissing him with tongue. Gaara went wide eyed as he seen his sister being kissed by bushy brows, he still hadn't got use to them just getting engaged, and they only did this 2 times before. He smacked Lee with a sand hand and said "What the hell, you know that is my sister".

"Can you just get to the guest room, I don't want to see this". He said with his hand in his face.

They shrugged there shoulders as Temari jumped into his arms, he winked at her and ran into the guest room. Gaara started to count down holding his hands up, going "5" "4" "3" "2" "1". He pointed at the door and then heard frequent moaning. He sighed as then he heard his bedroom door open.

He then seen Matsuri in a robe, she looked like she hadn't slept in years. She kissed Gaara on the cheek and said "Good morning handsome, what do you want for-". She looked to see he already had pancakes on the table with butter and maple syrup, and her favorite coffee, with decaf. She looked at him steaming, and pissed off.

She then smacked him hard enough that the neighbors can hear it in there sleep. Before she can scream at him for making breakfast for her, because she hated when she couldn't make breakfast for him. She heard moaning and sighed, and looked down. "Temari and Rock Lee are here aren't they". He sighed and nodded. She looked at the hand print on his face and gasped. She ran at him and tackled him. She then started to sob, "Gaara-Sensei, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt u-". She kissed him on the cheek, and then on the neck. Then as she was about to kiss him on the lips her phone rang. She got off of him and went to go get the phone. She answered it and it was Tsunade.

"Get at the gates now Matsuri, I forgot to tell you it is at 6:00, you need to get there now and catch those criminals, because there about to leave to the Hidden Village In The Sky". She yelled "LETS GO FUCK BUDDIES IT IS TIME TO GO".

The next 4 minutes they had there stuff packed, it would be a 3 day trip there, and back.

They got there as Matsuri held Gaara's hand. "Alright Matsuri this is it". Gaara said as they walked out of the gate and wasn't expected for the surprise they were going to get.


	4. Chapter 4

When they were past the gates, no authority out of Konohagakure couldn't take anyone in. As they walked out someone popped up out from a tree in the start of the Konohagakur forest. It was a man in a mask covering his mouth and head. He wore white everything. He had 3 kunais's now up to Rock Lee's neck. Gaara ran at him to try and stop him but was stopped by a man wearing the same as the other. He swept Gaara's legs from under him and put his put on his chest. The man raised his hands then threw them down. As then Gaara's shirt was drilled to the ground by kunais, also his pants and feet also. Matsuri had a man behind her, he kicked her legs down and stepped on the back of her triceps. Temari was also getting this treatment but couldn't move at all. "Alright look, we are the Konohagakure robbers, we are a new clan called SunaHakure, we are going to keep this short and deadly, you are going to end up either dead, or my slaves-". Gaara gotten one arm up some how and threw a kunai at him, then got the other arm up and busted him in the nose with his elbow. 4 other man grabbed him, the leader punched him in the jaw, and then while he was on the ground kicked him in the ribs, making him cough up blood. "You(cough)take me(cough)and let them go" He said. "Or you let me take bowl hair over there with you, and then we will have a deal". Temari knew these 2 had to get out of this or the people would eventually kill them. Gaara looked at Matsuri and started to squeeze his hands. Matsuri knew this technique and started to back up. "HEY WHAT DO U THINK-".Gaara popped up and did some hand signs. "SHUKAKUS PIKE". He threw it through 5 ninjas easily. The men bled out as now Gaara was charging up his chakra for one powerful move. Guards watch this and couldn't move until they were in the village. Gaara's chakra started to turn purple, as then he disappeared. Matsuri started crying as she knew Gaara had killed him self trying to do the dangerous move. "Well, well, well, looks like your boyfri-". Gaara popped out from under the leader and grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. Matsuri knew the trick, her and Gaara practiced it when they were training, if he got into a mess he would use his Disappearing Sand Cloak, and Matsuri would act as if he was dead. Under the ground Gaara was beating the hell out of the leader, he punched him 220 times in 5 seconds. He then choked him and said "What is your name". "I am Wayne, Wayne Sien." He said while his face turning blue. He took one hand off his neck and took out a piece of paper and showed it to him. "Your not there leader, where is your leader, I will only ask once". He said now getting angry. "He is in the Hidden Village in The Sky, he is on west street on the eastern side-". Gaara then put duct tape on his mouth. "That's enough you little snitch, ill make sure your leader knows about this". He punched up, to see it had started to get dark. He grabbed the man by the collar and held him up. "Alright Sunahakure, don't make any moves or I will kill him-". Lee, Temari, and Matsuri showed up behind the 3 last men, "And you".


	5. Chapter 5

**I am skipping the mission, keep reading, trust me**

Gaara and Matsuri went to Akeno's Sake to celebrate there mission, even though Gaara doesn't drink. Matsuri drinks once in a while, but never everyday like her friends do. Gaara walked in holding hands with Matsuri, he quickly spotted out Shino, Sai, and Rock Lee.

"Hell-", Matsuri looked at him madly. "Hey guys" He said fake smiling, Matsuri smiled at this as he went to go get her drink, yet he did not know that this would be one of the worst mistakes of his life.

"Hey Akeno, let me get a 2 liter of Sake". He pulled out a tiny bag of ryo and gave it to him. "Here you go Kazekage-sama". "Please do not call me that, just call me Gaara". He said seriously. Akeno noticed this and bowed, and gave him his sake.

He walked over to Matsuri who was sitting right next to Sai, It looked like they were having fun as he then smiled, seeing her beautiful smile mad Gaara feel weird inside. He just shook it off and gave her the sake. She got up and kissed him passionately for a few moments and then held hands with him and said "Sai, Shino, I wanted you guys to know, me and Gaara officially are going out". Sai and Shino smiled, they didn't mention Rock Lee because he known this at the mission in The Hidden Village In The Sky when he saw them kiss and sleep together.

He seen Sai and Matsuri starting to drink the sake, and laugh.

"Rock Lee, when did they become friends" He said smirking.

"Honestly, I don't know they just started hanging out, I guess they both must be connected". He said now glaring at them, they watched them hang out for 2 more hours.

Gaara then started to noticed that the sake bottle was gone. He then felt a kick in his groin area. "Shit, I got to go take a piss". He said in his mind.

"Ill be back guys". He walked to the bathroom, took out his member and let it all out. He then stopped going and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and went to walk out when Rock Lee came in, with his head down.

"Rock Lee, what's wrong". He said concerned. Rock Lee put his arm around Gaara and led him out of the bathroom. He pointed at the table.

Gaara went wide-eyed as he then seen Sai, and Matsuri kissing with tongue, a thing Gaara and Matsuri haven't really done. He walked over to Sai, and stared at him. Matsuri stopped and went to un zip his pants when she seen Gaara tearing up. "Gaara, it isn't what it looks-".

"NO IT IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"

Matsuri could only looked down, and prepare her self for what she was about to hear.

He took a deep breath and looked down him self and turned away. "We will be nothing but teacher, and student, I do not agree with dating you, I see you are occupied, I will be moving out of your house tonight".

She pouted but was cut off by Gaara saying "We shall not speak of what are relationship use to be". He then walked out of Akeno's with tears rolling down his face. He showed no emotion on his face, just plain tears rolling down his face. Lee came running after Gaara, thinking "I feel so bad for him, I should just talk to Temari and I think it would be best if she talked to Matsuri".

He caught up to him and then said "Gaara look, Sai just got out of the hospital-".

"YEAH YOUR RIGHT, AND HE IS ABOUT TO GET PUT RIGHT BACK IN IT". He said madly walking back to the bar but being restrained by Lee.

"Look, Sai just got out of the hospital, and Matsuri needed to celebrate and-"

"Lee there is nothing that will make this better, I did not train her to stab me in the back but she did, I refuse to train her, and I refuse to talk to her, you can get whoever to talk to her but I refuse to". He said, as he walked to her house, got his things, and left a note for her, and left for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara hadn't been seen for days, Matsuri ruined Gaara, but finally Gaara decided to get up from his bed in Suna.

He walked to his office and called the elders over for a meeting.

When they got there no one knew what was going to happen, but all the elders and some outsiders were aloud in.

"Kaze-"

"No that isn't my name, it is Gaara" He said seriously, the elders knew only his friends could call him that.

"I am making the boldest decision of my life" He said gulping

"I am resigning from Kazekage, Kankuro can will take my position, I give you my condolences elders, thank you for coming, everything you need is in the office, I will go get the rest of my stuff". He looked at all of them, he had there jaw drops, Kankuro was very happy about the job but felt bad for Gaara. With that Gaara left and went to his office, just down his hall.

He went down to his office and took out everything until he stopped and seen 2 pictures pinned with a thumbtack to the wall.  
>Him, Kankuro, and Temari at Akeno's Sake, watching Japanese Soccer. The other was Him and Matsuri, when they first met. He let go of the first one and held the second one, he looked at it, and couldn't help but think, "She was the best thing to ever happen to me, but I guess she is with Sai. He sat there looking at the picture, like he was in a trance.<p>

Matsuri woke up in Sai's bedroom, he was blue, and his member was about 6 inches long, as he slept there naked. She also noticed she did have clothes on, but was in bed with him naked. She got up and looked at him and noticed there was another girl in his arm. She then silently screamed as her hangover kicked in. She then got a call on the phone, she answered as someone said "Hey, its Akeno, you got wasted badly, and you kissed Sai, and did a little more, but anyway Gaara left, and said he doesn't want to deal with you for what you did, he also resigned from Kazekage today". With that she went wide eyed and hung up the phone, and ran out of her door to the office.

She got there in 20 minutes, she snuck through and looked through his office window with him holding a picture, she didn't care how bad he hated her, she was going in there to explain everything.

She ran in there and before he could react she tackled him to the ground and pinned him to the ground. "Don't say anything Gaara, I can explain everything, I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing, I think Sai did something to trick me I swear, and then he let me out of a trance and all I could see was you mad, frustrated and crying, I am sorry for whatever I did but just know that...I love you Gaara". She said starting to cry.


End file.
